Pups Go to Zootopia
Pups Go to Zootopia is a crossover fanfic by Hezekiah the Jedi Pup. Premise When Annabelle (from All Dogs go to Heaven) senses trouble in the realm of Zootopia, she sends the pups and Everest to solve it. Once there, they meet Nick and Judy and get involved in stopping the savage crisis, in the process meeting an animal that they never expect to be a villain. Pairings *Chase/Skye *WildeHopps (The pairing of Nick and Judy) Trivia *Chase and Skye are boyfriend and girlfriend by now. *Nick and Judy will become romantically involved. *While the plot is the same, some of the Zootopia elements are added to and/or expanded upon. *Chase develops a good friendship with Judy because they are both cops. Warning This story contains spoilers if you haven't seen Zootopia. Ch 1 Annabelle, leader of the angels in Heaven, studied the universal map. The map showed every single part of the universe, and the canine angels used it to check for places of trouble, both on earth and elsewhere. It was a vast, glowing map. Annabelle studied it with intensity. Sure enough, there was trouble. It was in the realm of Zootopia. Zootopia, a world inhabited entirely by anthropomorphic mammals who had established a vast city. One of the leaders was trying to gain power by causing all the carnivores to go savage so that all the prey would fear them. She knew that something had to be done. But who to send? She thought of the PAW patrol. Yes, they were the perfect choice. Each of them had their own talents, and this villain would eventually be stopped. Annabelle went to pay them a visit. Ch 2 It was a peaceful day in Adventure Bay when Annabelle arrived to meet with the PAW Patrol. The pups were playing with their friend Everest, who was there for a visit, when the angel whippet appeared in front of them. Chase took a cautious step forward. "Can we help you, Miss....?" he began. "Annabelle. You don't know me, but I know all of you. You are heroes, and I need heroes," she said. Chase looked at her curiously. "For what?" he asked. Annabelle smiled. "To help innocents," she said. Skye, who was Chase's girlfriend, was the next to speak. "Here in Adventure Bay?" she asked. Annabelle shook her head. "Not here, but in a place called Zootopia," she said. Chase wanted to scoff, but didn't. "There is no place called Zootopia," he said. Annabelle wasn't angry or upset at this remark. "Well, not here," she said. She then opened a portal in front of the shocked pups. "This will take you to Zootopia. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to stop a villain from turning the predators savage in order to get into power and stay there," she said. Chase sighed. "Can you give us more than that?" he said. Annabelle patted the little German shepherd on the head. "You will need to find a bunny named Judy Hopps. She's a newly recruited police officer and she needs all the help she can get, as she isn't taken seriously because she's a bunny," she replied. Chase nodded. "Anything for a fellow police officer. Come on, PAW Patrol! Let's get our gear and head out!," he said. They did so, including Everest, who had brought her equipment along in case there was an emergency. Once ready, they headed into the portal, going into the world of Zootopia, where it wouldn't be long before they met Judy Hopps. Category:Zootopia Category:Zootopia Crossovers Category:Disney Crossovers Category:Hezekiah the Jedi Pup Category:Hezekiah the Jedi Pup's fanfics Category:Disney Crossovers by Hezekiah the Jedi Pup Category:Stories with outside characters Category:Disney crossovers Category:Stories with appearances by characters outside of Disney Category:4 Mins.